


These We Will Not Mention

by Fangzarie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Astral-glass's oc, Displays of magic, Dry Humping, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, man vs machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangzarie/pseuds/Fangzarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I post all my shitty little ficlets and prompts. I may or may not continue them. It all depends on how I feel about them. These are not beta-read, and probably never will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uninvited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sniper and a medic embark on a bedtime fiasco. Not do hilarious antics occur.

The medic was in a deep sleep, mumbling about killing scouts and gutting spies. He was having a wonderful dream about nothing in particularly important. Just a precious moment that he would mutter about from time to time in his sleep. At least he was until he was suddenly woken by a loud moaning. It was a sort of heat filled moan like someone or something was having themselves a good ol' time. The medic coughed and choked on his own saliva as he began to feel the world around him. “Huh? What?” he grumbled as he patted around with his hand for his glasses, which he usually placed on his bedside table. Right away he noticed something was very very wrong. The entire bed was rocking back and forth like some sort of earthquake and the cold night air was touching his privates or at least something was touching him right now. The medic suddenly became hot and sweaty and all he could hear was a rich Australian accent repeatedly mumbling, "yeah, now doctor. Mmmnh, yeah good doctor." 

Finally feeling his glasses the medic snatched them up and practically threw them on his face. With the world now a lot less blurry he looked straight up towards where the ceiling should have been, but quickly came to the realization that there was no ceiling. There was however a sniper. A sniper that was kneeled over him jerking off with not his own cock, but the medic's. In his sleep! “Mien Gott What in the hell!” the German screamed and kicked the Aussie right in the jaw. The lanky man fell backwards off the bed with a meaty thud. From the sounds of that he was stark naked too.

~~~~~  
"that is the last time I will ever allow anyone to bunk with me! Nightmares. I'll be having nightmares after that." Medic grumbled pacing back and forth behind the very sniper from last night. It was morning now and the medic had been raving mad at him all night, but who could hardly blame him. The sniper had fondled him in his sleep after all and only the gods knew for how long. The two were engaged in a fierce battle with Red and the medic had been in the sniper's nest all morning long complaining. The sniper yawned half asleep as the Blu medic rambled on about being violated behind him. He was furiously yelling and fussing hoping to get some kind of a reaction from the sniper. "Mundy are you listening to me! You raped me in my sleep! I trusted you, you said you were having trouble sleeping!" The medic whined snapping his fingers in the sniper's sleepy face. Nyoom! The marksman missed his shot, he grumbled and reloaded his gun to try again. The medic glared at him, he rolled his eyes and rushed off to go help a soldier that had called for him. 

\------------


	2. Mechanical Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medic fails his team for the last time during an mvm. They leave him out in the wasteland to die however the robots have different plans for the poor man. Despite my earlier interests this story is not at all sexual

The battle would have been over had it not been for their no-good medic. The doctor had done a terrible job at healing teammates, in fact he had almost done nothing the entire match. With his lack of skill the whole team lost a total of seven waves before this one. Instead of uber’ing the heavy when the tank appeared he accidentally ubered the scout. When the demoman needed krit stickybombs at the beginning of the wave the medic was inside still setting up his weapons. Not to mention he wasn't even using a kritzkrieg! 

With only two minutes remaining things looked pretty bad for the Red team, however they had a plan. As the last wave of robots neared the bomb hatch the team activated their kritz canteen and unleashed a blazing fury upon the robot menace. For the first time in hours the Red's drove back the robot invaders and the battlefield went silent.

“Phew, that was a close call, can’t believe we managed.” the Red engineer sighed as the team began to head back to their own base. 

The team was alive with laughter and praise, none of them noticed that someone very important was not with them.

Stranded and alone, the Red medic was trapped underneath the broken scrap of huge robot heavy. His legs were crushed under one of the behemoth’s huge hands and his arms so bruised and scuffed he would never move them again. The poor man yelled hoping someone would hear him, but his cries remained unheard.

The doctor stayed covered for hours, no one came for him or even seemed to care that he was missing. He was helpless, defenseless and alone. He'd fallen asleep in that time and woke up to the sound of metal clanking against the ground. It was a terrifyingly familiar noise that could only mean one thing. Robots were coming

As the metal footsteps neared him the medic tried to burry himself further under the robot. He gave up trying to escape, now he was just trying to live. With what little strength he had left he clawed at the ground. His nails beat at the gravel so desperately they bled and tore. He kicked his legs uselessly against the robot hoping to at least move it. Finally a shadow loomed over him, the mechanical chattering of the robot’s gears made cringe. The robot was a small scout, dumb but agile. It stared at the doctor for a few seconds as if analyzing him before turning around and running off again. 

The medic’s heart was throbbing, when he looked up to see if things were safe again his heart almost stopped. The robot scout was coming back and not alone.Behind it were more robots, two heavies, a soldier and a demo.

“P-please just let me go. I mean you no harm, I couldn’t even if I wanted to!” The German pleaded as the robots closed in around him. 

The two heavies worked to lift up the larger while the soldier and demoman reached down to free the medic. He was paralyzed in fear, he didn’t resist as the robots dragged him back to their base. He remained quiet and submissive. 

They took him deep into their lair, far from any windows or doors and certainly far from anyone who could help. They slammed him onto a nearby table, faceup and chained him down. It was now that he started to panic, he thrashed against the metal that held him down and tried to scream for help once more. Again his efforts were fruitless like before. 

The two robots looked at one another, the soldier left from view and came back presenting some ducktape to quite the poor doctor. It slapped the tape over his mouth and stood back to admire it’s work. With the medic now silent the two bots turned to leave the dim room and the medic alone. There was nothing else the man could do but try and free himself. In the end all he could manage was to cry himself to sleep. 

The medic woke to the piercing sting of a surgical light directly above him. He hissed at the sensation and closed his eyes, blinking to let himself adjust. Once they did he looked around himself and noticed he was no longer chained to the table. He turned his head to see if he was back in his own base somehow, but when he gazed into the soulless blue lights of the robot medic next to him he froze in terror. 

The robot seemed to smile at him or maybe it was his fears manifesting themselves. The robot waved its hand infront of his face trying to get a reaction and finally the medic blinked. It seemed satisfied and wheeled itself to the opposite corner of the room. The medic watched it, worried what it had in store for him. The bot came back with a small hand mirror and held it up so the medic could see himself. 

He was cautious to look at first but did so anyway and what he saw terrified him. He patted his cheek, once human flesh now turned to cold steel. He leaped from the table expecting to feel the cold floor beneath him. He was graced with another surprise. He had a single wheel now too,. In fact every part of him was metal. It was literal agony.

The medic screamed so loud he woke himself. He was awake again but back in his own base this time. The calming hand of the engineer seemed to soothe him imedeatly.

“Sorry we didn't notice you were gone sooner doc.” the texan apologized seemingly out of nowhere. 

The medic smiled at the man and lifted his hand to touch him when realized struck him. Both of his arms were now made on metal. 

“When we got there those metal heads were trying to take you apart or something. Lucky though we had those as a replacement. Guessed thats one thing those robots are good for. Spare parts” the engie laughed leaving the medic alone.

This time he wasn't dreaming.


	3. Escape by A Hare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little something for one of my favorite artists Astral-glass. I hope she enjoys it as much as I did writing it.

He’d been forced to fight that day. He never wanted to but it was their medic that made him. The Blu team had lost four rounds now and if they lost anymore it would be a cold day in hell and the German would be their executioner. The small scout, with soft cream colored rabbit ears and a stubby bunny tail, had been avoiding the field all day. If he wasn’t in the “bathroom” he was “getting ready” but the medic had heard enough of it for one evening. That very day the Reds had deployed a trump card of sorts. A new class previously unheard of till now. The administrator knew of these arrangements and was rather eager to see how things played out with such a unique “weapon”. The Blus had no clue that this surprise class would be used but they knew it was agony.

The scout paced back and forth inside respawn, dreading what was to await him outside. 

“Damn, damn, dammit! Why me, why send the rookie out there to be pulverized!” he punched a nearby wall. 

Just then the Blu sniper respawned next to him, the man rolled his eyes at the scout. He hated it when the smaller man would whine and complain the way he was now. Up until this point his whining had gotten him out of many of the team's battles. The sniper never knew how he’d always managed it but he did know it annoyed him to no end. 

“Oi, shut the hell up will ya! We’re all fighting out there you little coward, n’fact I think you owe us this fight.” the sniper grunted throwing his rifle over his shoulders. 

“That things a freak, just like you.” He said snidely leaving completely.

As the sniper left the scout stuck his tongue out at him. His tail twitched angrily and his ears flattened down to show his fear.

“A’right, you can do this. You can do this!” the small scout repeated to himself. 

He bounced up and down in his cute lavender sneakers trying to spur his own movements, his ears twitched wildly as he dashed out respawn. Outside were the usual sounds of explosions and death, nothing out of the ordinary yet as the furr pawed runner trekked deeper into the battlefield. Things weren't exactly quiet as the scout snuck around the Reds trying to find their intel. With his nose to the ground and his ears held high he was quickly maneuvering about the ground with ease. 

“Heh, I wonder what I was so afraid of. This is easy!” the scout bragged not noticing the deadly shadow looming overhead. 

He'd managed to not kill a single Red, he spent most of his time hiding and running away. Now, no could say he didn't try. Oh no, when a Red heavy had come towards him earlier he screamed and ran shooting in all sorts of crazy directions. He was good at firing a gun, not so much aiming with one. Suddenly his ears picked up on the faintest sound. The flapping of wings high above him. At first he’d assumed he heard a bird, perhaps one of the medic’s doves had gotten loose? He froze into place fearfully. He listened again as the sound grew louder, and louder until it was gone entirely. There was a faint whistle now like something was cutting through the wind. Something quick and swift. Something deadly. 

The scout took a step back, he didn’t know what to expect or where to go, but he knew something was coming. His ears folded down again and before he could blink a sharp knife plunged deep into his chest. He looked up to see the face of his predator, a beautiful female to saw the least. Her hair was a vibrant with red highlights, her skin a unique tan peppered in tiny brown freckles. Her wings spread out long with remarkable patterns. She was gorgeous, like a siren.

“W-what…” he bubbled out from bloodied lips as the sharp dagger like knives were pulled out quickly and he was left to fall to the ground in a pool of his own fluids. 

He never saw it coming.

The pink and red attacker flew off quickly, her position would be comprised if she hadn't. The scout screamed in pain slowly dying from the harsh wound. He coughed up blood and reached out a hand desperately. He was being a big drama queen honestly, respawn would pick him up, and it did. 

Standing back in spawn the rabbit boy was panting. His whole body was trembling and his tail twitched wildly. The teams medic, who must have spawned in after he did, came up to the scout. There was a big grin on his face as he approached the runner, something wicked and gross.

“Facinating little beast isn't she? If I could get my hands on her, oh what sort of experiments would I test?” the doctor exclaimed darkly. 

The scout on the other hand was much less interested. He back away from the German in fear. 

“Well you go out there and get yourself killed again. I'm not going near that thing!” the scout said still backing away. 

The medic grabbed the small man roughly by the ears with a growl. He dragged the unwilling scout back outside and tossed in to the ground. 

“Work you pitiful rat, what do you think I created you for! Get close to that thing and gain its trust. We'll work from there.” he grumbled running off to heal another member of the team. 

The scout hated that man but he dared not defy him and besides he wanted to see that beautiful woman again. And so he did, but each time she would murder him again and again and again. At one point he thought hiding behind something would help, another time he thought he could just run. She was quick, efficient and ruthless. And he loved it. The thrill of being chased was amazing and the adrenaline rush that it brought was so maddening he never wanted it to end. 

Finally one of them decided something had to break, and of course it was her. When the rabbit scout ran from her she didn't take chase. She didn't shoot an arrow into his shoulder nor did she land upon him so fiercely that his guts flew out grossly. Instead she land in a tree her arms crossed and her gaze somewhat upset. The scout looked back at the seeker with tilted ears and crawled over to the tree curiously. He didn’t have to say anything, when he was close enough she spoke up first.

“Ok really, what in the actual hell are you doing? Are you even trying anymore?” she asked him, her face screwing into an angry snarl. 

Oh how he loved it when she was angry. 

“N-no no, I was trying honest! You just keep catching me off guard with all that flying junk!” he yelled back trying to sound as mean as her. 

She rolled her eyes and jumped to the ground landing right in front of the scout. 

“Alright fine. I'm not flying take your shot weirdo. Go on, I'm letting you have this.”

Her wings flapped eagerly ready to fly away at a moments notice. The scout look around hoping no one was near. 

“I-im not gonna shoot you.” he murred out.   
“Why, is it because I'm a girl! Cause i swear if that the reason I'm gonna’- ” she raised a fist to strike him.

He shook his head and raised his hands surrendering, “No no its not like that at all! I just… I just don't want to fight.” he admitted sourly. 

The seeker raised a brow quizzically at his comment. Her wings folded down as well as her guard. 

“What? Then why are you out here? That's just dumb, go find something else to do, this is a battlefield not a playground!” she yelled chastising strong. 

He glanced up at her with timid look. 

“Is it really?” he asked her.

“Well duh, why else would everyone be fighting!” she growled back. 

“I know that but...why? Why do we have to fight.” he continued. 

“That's a bumb questions.” she muttered sarcastically. 

“Is it? Do you know why we're fighting then? Cause I sure don't.” he asked again. 

She snorted, “Oh course I know why we’re fighting. It's because-” she paused. 

She tossed a few ideas in her head as to why they were fighting before coming up with one that was logical enough to her. She smiled proudly.

“We’re fighting for that intelligence junk. So of course I wouldn't know anything after that point.” she nodded to herself declaring victory in that explanation. 

“So, we don't know what we're fighting for. Cause it could be case for instructions on how to make grilled cheese for all we know.” the scout said back refusing to let her have the last word. 

At that she growled furiously, her fist raised again but when the scout made no move to dodge it she stopped herself. His ears had folded back and he flinched up waiting to be ended once more. When he felt no pain he peeked an eye open to look at her. She was glaring at him again, though this time much more unconvinced. 

“You’re enjoying this aren't you? You like it when I slap you around don't you!” she asked accusingly. 

His ears remained pinned to the side and he looked away from her. She stared at him, her brow raising in surprise. Was she actually right? As the scout stood there ashamed of himself, the seeker choked back her laughter for as long as she could stand it. 

“You’re kidding right? No actually likes being viciously murdered?” she snickered st him more. 

He remained quiet though much more annoyed. His tail flicked angrily and he turned his back to her, his face was red. She only continued to laugh, clutching her gut in hysteria as he tried his best to ignore her. 

“Hey why don't you just go somewhere else. I already told you I'm not gonna shoot so get lost.” he grumbled kicking the dirt around him with one foot. 

Slowly she began to come down from her high, she leaped back into the air still snickering now and again. She was about to fly off completely when he grabbed her hand. 

“W-wait I never caught your name...please tell me?” he asked her the look on his face was pleading. 

She stared back at him blankly before jerking her hand away and shaking it off like he was a disease. 

“Avian. Now tell me yours or I'll be forced to never shoot you again” she replied smugly with a smirk at her aown joke. 

He smiled back at her, “Sergio. I know it sounds dumb...you can laugh.” he said looking away. 

Avian rolled the name around in her head with a shrug before flying off back to the safety of her own base without another word. 

He watched her leave until he couldn't see her anymore. He smiled to himself knowing she’d come back to kill him later. 

And he would continue to enjoy their game of hawk and rabbit.


End file.
